weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
Name Earth is the third planet from the Sun, and the densest and fifth-largest of the eight planets in the Solar System. It is also the largest of the Solar System's four terrestrial planets. Earth features in the games AR Earth Invasion, AvP Requiem (phone), Alien vs. Predator: Arcade, Predator (phone), Contra, Contra 4, Alien v Predator 3D, Alien Hunter, Aliens v Predator: Requiem, AvP Requiem - Combat Evolved, Predator: Concrete Jungle, Alien Shooter Alien: Invasion - The Experiment, Aliens vs. President, Aliens Armageddon, Alien Resurrection, Predator (video game), Predator 2 (video game) and in the movies Predator (film), Predator 2 (film), Aliens (film), Alien Resurrection (film), Alien v Predator (film), Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) and Prometheus (film). Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; AR Earth Invasion AvP Requiem (phone) Alien vs. Predator: Arcade Predator (phone) Contra Contra 4 Alien v Predator 3D Alien Hunter Aliens v Predator: Requiem AvP Requiem - Combat Evolved (flash) Predator: Concrete Jungle Alien Shooter Alien: Invasion - The Experiment Aliens vs. President Aliens Armageddon Alien: Isolation Predator Pinball Alien Resurrection Predator (video game) Predator 2 (video game) Predator (film) Predator 2 (film) Aliens (film) Alien Resurrection (film) Alien v Predator (film) Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) Prometheus (film) Other planets Planets Interactions The games, AR Earth Invasion, AvP Requiem (phone), Alien vs. Predator: Arcade, Predator (phone), Contra, Contra 4, Alien v Predator 3D, Alien Hunter Aliens v Predator: Requiem, AvP Requiem - Combat Evolved (flash), Predator: Concrete Jungle, Alien Shooter Alien: Invasion - The Experiment, Aliens vs. President, Aliens Armageddon, Alien Resurrection, Predator (video game) and Predator 2 (video game) all occur on Earth. [[wikipedia:Predator_(film)|'Predator (film)']] Dutch and a group of marines battle against a Predator in the Central American jungles in the film Predator. [[wikipedia:Predator_2|'Predator 2 (film)']] Lt.Mike Harrigan battles against a Predator in L.A. in the film Predator 2. [[wikipedia:Aliens_(film)|'Aliens (film)']] Ripley departs from the Gateway Station in orbit around Earth, in Aliens (film) aboard the USS Sulaco to LV426. [[wikipedia:Alien_Resurrection|'Alien Resurrection (film)']] After setting the spacecraft USM Auriga on a collision course with Earth in Alien Resurrection (film), Ripley and the remaining crew escape on the Betty. [[wikipedia:Alien_vs._Predator_(film)|'Alien v Predator (film)']] Weyland battles against Celtic, Chopper, Scar, Aliens and a Queen in the Whaling Station and underground Pyramid in Alien v Predator (film). [[wikipedia:Aliens_v_Predator:_Requiem|'Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film)']] The town of Gunnison battles against a Predator, Predalien and Aliens in the film Aliens v Predator: Requiem. [[wikipedia:Prometheus_(film)|'Prometheus (film)']] A young Shaw and her Father feature at the beginning of the film Prometheus as a member of the WHO with his daughter working in central Africa. Later as an adult Shaw is on the Isle of Skye, Scotland discovering further artifacts with Holloway and other archaeologists. Later after starting on Earth the crew of USCSS Prometheus set off to LV223, where they eventually battle against a Terraformer in the film Prometheus. Continuity [[:Category:Predator|'Predator']] In Predator (video game) it is only Dutch who battles against a Predator in the Central American jungle. [[Alien v Predator 3D|'Alien v Predator 3D']] In the game Alien v Predator 3D a player can play as a Predator, Alien and Marine in the Whaling Station and underground Pyramid. [[Alien vs. Predator: Arcade|'Alien vs. Predator: Arcade']] Alien vs. Predator: Arcade is set in San Drad, California, a player can play as Major Dutch Schaefer, Lieutenant Linn Kurosawa, Predator Warrior and Predator Hunter. Alien: Isolation The story unfolds as the Nostromo's flight box recorder is recovered and Amanda Ripley is sent from Earth with a crew to find any signs of Ripley who with the rest of the crew are missing along with the Nostromo. Although the game is played as a single character, Amanda Ripley, the characters Samuels, Taylor and Verlaine all interact along the way, also being aboard as she sets off from Earth. [[Aliens v Predator 2|'Aliens v Predator 2']] Although gameplay is set on LV1201, marines aboard the USS Verloc arrive there from Earth, 50 years after the events of the films Aliens and Alien 3. During a battle on Korari in one of Weyland-Yutani's first colonies a research camp, a Predator battled against the last marine, Corporal Rykov, who tried to escape the camp, but the Predator shot him with the plasma burst in the back, causing him to fall several stories below and heavily damage his spine, paralyzing both legs. However, Rykov survived the injuries, crawled back to the base, and was evacuated by the medical team and returned to Earth for medical treatment. In December 2230, 19 years after these events, and about 6 days after the incident at the Primary Operations Complex, the lone Predator, ranked an Elite, arrived on LV1201 to complete the battle against General Rykov who was the leader of the Iron Bears a group of mercenaries. [[Predator (phone)|'Predator (phone)']] The game Predator (phone) is set in the jungles of South America but a player plays as a Predator instead of Dutch. [[:Category:Aliens_vs._Predator:_Requiem|'Aliens v Predator: Requiem (phone)']] In Aliens v Predator: Requiem (phone) a player plays as an Alien and Predator in military complexes. [[:Category:Aliens_vs._Predator:_Requiem|'Aliens v Predator: Requiem (game)']] In Aliens v Predator: Requiem video game exclusively for the PlayStation Portable, there is a different ending to the film and the game doesn't feature the Predalien. [[:Category:Aliens_vs._Predator:_Requiem|'Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film)']] In the film Aliens v Predator: Requiem the ending involves escaping the town of gunnison and a plasma pistol is given to Ms. Y. [[wikipedia:Alien_Resurrection|'Alien Resurrection (game)']] In Alien Resurrection a player only plays with the characters Ripley, Call, DiStephano and Christie. [[wikipedia:Alien_Resurrection|'Alien Resurrection (film)']] In Alien Resurrection (film) the crew of the Betty meet up at different location aboard the USM Auriga, before the survivors escape aboard the Betty. Timeline See also Planets Installations Video games Android games References Citations Earth Alien and Predator games Predator (film) Predator 2 (film) Aliens (film) Alien Resurrection (film) Alien v Predator (film) Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) Prometheus (film) Footnotes Category:Planets